


Love is in the Details

by differentjasper



Category: Trolls (2016), Trolls World Tour
Genre: Crushes, Denial of Feelings, M/M, Secret Crush, Teasing, Twin Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25493287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/differentjasper/pseuds/differentjasper
Summary: Prince D and Cooper are identical twins. So when they dress up the same, no one can seem to tell the difference between them.But Branch has always been good at picking out details most people wouldn't notice.
Relationships: Branch/Prince D (Trolls)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 88





	Love is in the Details

Poppy groaned, looking between the funk twins. "I can't do it! I can't tell them apart!"

Branch frowned, looking confused. "Really? But they're so different."

Poppy squinted, and threw an accusing finger at Branch. "No way. They look almost exactly the same like this."

Cooper and Prince D snickered quietly, though Poppy still couldn't tell which was which. They had redressed themselves so they looked exactly the same, matching hats that covered their hair completely and missing any tinsel or jewelry that might have set them apart. They'd been making people do double takes all day.

And Poppy was  _ frustrated,  _ trying to guess which one was which. 

Branch pushed the hand in his face away with a grumble. "It just seems sort of obvious to me."

Poppy shouted, exasperated, "Then  _ what is it?  _ How do you do it??"

Branch looked between the twins, and pointed at one. "Prince D's eyes stay half shut much more often than Cooper's." He pointed at the other. "And Cooper can't hold his ears down to match where Prince D's naturally sit." He gestured to both of them with a shrug. "And Cooper walks like he's wearing shoes for the first time, where Prince D has a much more subtle gait."

Poppy stared in disbelief, and the twins looked shocked. She squinted, but because of the matching looks of surprise, all she could see was a  _ slight _ difference in where the ears were held. "Oh!  _ You're  _ Cooper!" she gasped, pointing at one of them.

He grinned, showing off his usual dopey smile. "Yep!" he chirped, dancing in place.

"Congrats, Pop," Prince D nodded, before they both laughed again in synchronicity and ran off to make other people guess.

"That's another thing, they have really different smiles," Branch mumbled.

Suddenly, Poppy shrieked, making Branch jump, and he stumbled when she jumped at him, clutching at his arm, still screaming in delight.

"What?!" he shouted back, shaking his arm to get her off, but she just held tighter, grinning at him.

"You like Prince D, don't you?" she whispered in his ear, making him blush and look over at the twins.  _ "Oh my gah you do." _

"No!" he insisted, but he was beginning to stammer. "I-I don't know what you're talking about, they're just obviously different--"

Poppy blew a raspberry and Branch made a sound of disgust, wiping at his cheek. "Pthhpt! Yeah right. You were paying  _ way  _ too much attention for it  _ not  _ to be a crush."

"Paying attention to details is a survival skill--"

"And blushing too hard~" she teased, making him blush  _ harder _ as he sputtered in protest.


End file.
